Future Holds
by LeticiaVN
Summary: Jade has been pushing Tori too hard, but Tori's tired of it. Probably Oneshot. I just typed, may contain grammar errors.


**Future holds  
**  
**  
**_Jade has been pushing Tori too hard, but Tori's tired of it._

* * *

– I'm sorry, did you say something, Vega? – Jade had just picked up on Tori, like she always did, but these days the picking was so much Tori couldn't handle anymore. That's why right in the middle of the garth, after a very bad Jade's comment, Tori spoke up.  
– I. Said. You. Can. Stick. Your. Fries. Into. Your. Ass.

André, Cat, Robbie and Beck held their breath as Jade's eyes fired up. She got up and pointed her finger, in a warning gesture, to Tori.

– You better watch out, Vega, or else you can wake up to a bed drowned in blood.

Tori followed her move and tapped her chest, almost screaming "come on".

– You can do nothing. You look scary, you act scary, but the truth is _you can't do this_. And you have no right to push us around the way you do.

– I'm sorry if you can't handle the truth, _Ms. Everything's perfect _– Jade impressed Tori's voice.

– First, I don't talk like that. Second, until you apologize to me, I'm tired of trying to be your friend. I really am.

The latina girl grabbed her bag and stormed off back to the school's halls.  
Everyone starred at Jade, still standing, but showed no emotions.

– What? – she said.

– You should go there and apologize to her now – André was serious.

– You were too rough to her, Jade, say you're sorry – Beck supported André.

Robbie and Cat nodded and Jade saw herself beaten. With too much strength, Jade fished her bag from her chair and marched to look for Tori. After only five minutes of search, Jade found Tori in the janitor's room, crying.

– I can't believe you're actually crying right now.

Tori wiped her tears away and turned, surprised to see Jade there.

– Go away, Jade. I don't want you to be here.

Jade closed the door and walked to Tori, who was sitting across the room.

– Look, Vega, I came here to apologize, not to mock you.

– You didn't come here to apologize, because you're not sorry.

Awkwardly, Jade sat beside Tori. She looked into her eyes.

– I'm sorry, Vega – and it did seem true – as much as I _love_ to make you sad, it wasn't my intention to make you _too much_ sad.

– I've tried so hard to be a friend to you, but you just make me miserable and I can't stop trying.

– Why would you try so hard on me, anyway? You know I'm not worth it.

Tori broke eye contact with Jade, looking down, breathing faster.

– Jade, I don't know why, but I'm attracted to you.

– You what?

– As much as I hate you, everything you do, I can't stop trying to get close to you. Shit, my highest point is when I get a laugh out of you, even though this laugh cost me a rib.

Jade wasn't expecting this breakdown, is not like if she woke up this day ready to feel different about life. She'd never thought Tori, the miss little princess girl, would have those feelings for her. Not that girl. And as awkward as it seemed, Jade got herself, for the first time in life, actually looking to Tori's pretty face and how heart-breaking it was, wearing this sad countenance.

There was nothing to think anymore, Jade's feeling were not as different as Tori could thought they were.

– Don't be silly, Tori, you don't need to murder yourself over it, we don't need to be dramatic about everything. You can come here – Jade got closer – and just – she held Tori's chin and came so close, their noses touched – kiss me.

Tori opened her mouth and closed on Jade's, pushing her closer. They weren't aware of their movements, they were following their heart, their animal instinct.

They broke apart, awkwardly looking at each other. They didn't have to say a thing. It was all implicit.

– This… won't happen again, Vega – Jade's words died in the air.

Tori weakly smiled at her, saying:

– I'll wait, Jade, until you're ready to decide your heart and accept your feelings, because right now I know you feel the same, 'cause out of all the people in this world, I know I'm the last you'd kiss if you don't feel _something_.

Jade looked into Tori's eyes again and tried to reply, but nothing came out of her mouth for some time.

– I didn't mean to give you hope, Vega. It won't happen again.

Jade got up and walked to the door, she stopped and looked again to Tori.

– I'll stop being such a witch to you, if that's what you want.

Tori stood there even after Jade was gone, thinking about those, at least, different minutes with Jade. She hated feeling this way for a girl, especially Jade, especially because Jade had a boyfriend and especially because this boyfriend was Beck, who was a nice guy, but she couldn't help herself. Too bad for Beck, Tori would fight for her love, now that she knew it was really worth it.


End file.
